terraria_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Leaked World
Beginning: This is the story of a man named Matthew. Matthew liked playing every game on his computer, until he was introduced to a new game: Terraria. He searched it, but didn't want to buy it, and pirated the game. The game's name was Tâ‚¬RRARIA. It didn't matter to him, he wanted to play. But then, something very strange happened... Chapter 1: The Leaked World He opened the game, but the game didn't show the 'Re-Logic' text at the beginning. It only came out a black screen with a creepy music, stopping at some point. The screen flashed, and a corrupted world came out with a 'Terraria' text of black grass. Instead of the version that would be 1.2.4.1, he saw '6.6.6' None of all mattered to him; he created a new character, but noticed that there was already a world called 'World 1'. He joined. This was the Leaked World. He spawned in a desert somehow with trees, and he saw stone in surface forest and no trees, and dirt underground without ores. He didn't have a shortsword, neither an axe or a pickaxe, but he had a 'Unnamed Picksaw' Using this killed him instantly and he respawned without this picksaw, but with the starter tools with no prefixes but -45% speed. Now Matthew felt a bit creepy. As he mined his first tree, an Eye of Cthulhu appeared at daytime and it never became night nor the sun or moon would show up. This Eye killed him instantly. He couldn't cut a tree without dieing. Chapter 2: The End of the Leaked World As he reached 100 wood, his game crashed. He rejoined the world with an house already there. He entered in and there was only 1 NPC without quotes, selling more Unnamed Picksaw for 0 copper. Later on while adventuring he found out that the world had no end. He found a GPS and equipped it. The GPS was totally strange: position said '?85? f??? south', height said '11111111111111 feet below' and time said '1:11 ?M' He now knew his game was cursed. Five Duke Fishrons killed him as soon as the clock would beat 'center', the height would say 'noon' and the position would say 'level' The house was gone now. Matthew was also cursed; he couldn't stop playing this game, but then he also realized that he was cursed, and found out there was no Settings button. There was no exit. The computer wouldn't shut off. Matthew screamed. As soon as it ended, a jumpscare popped up, night and day sky flashing without sun or moon. At this point, the game crashed, and it became totally normal. With fear of this happening again, he brought the game on Steam and started playing Multiplayer, knowing that now it's safe. Chapter 3: Last Frontier Nothing was safe. The same things kept happening to him. But not to anyone else. Everyone in the server stopped chatting and there was no music. Then everyone disappeared. Matthew was still there. All bosses came to him at once without warning and didn't ever despawn. Matthew couldn't handle it. He suicided. His older friend, Jeremy, played the game, and saw everything normal. No desert spawning, no unnamed picksaws, no stone on surface, nothing he saw. At this point, Jeremy asked himself if the game is playing tricks or Matthew's mind made his tricks. All he knew that it's always best to stay calm, probably he was just dreaming all of this. Probably he dreamed this story. Probably he didn't suicide. Probably he's gonna wake up this morning at 7 AM. Probably...it was only a mind trick.